Luz
luz (ルス) is an with a voice in the upper register that is somewhat flat and quiet, yet uniquely emotive and expressive. He often covers songs that are emotional or slow, though will sometimes take part in uncharacteristically silly collaborations. His voice has a naturally high timbre, but he has shown himself to be capable of going very low as well. In his collab with Piko in "Isshinfuran" , it's shown he can rap. He started out at first on Nico Nico Douga in July 2010 as a personality, best known for his imitations of Gintama characters Sakata Gintoki and Okita Sougo. However, since he held the occasional singing namahousou, listeners began to encourage him to expand into utaite activity, leading him to use an interface for the first time and post a cover of "1925" in October of 2010. However, his cover of "Ifuudoudou" was a turning point where he began to be known for the erotic quality of his covers rather than the "lazy cuteness" that he was known for before. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on August 10, 2013) # AUTOGRAPH (Released on August 13, 2013) # Hinichiyou Danwa・Kaiki Shichihen (Released on August 13, 2013) # (Released on October 16, 2013) # (Released on November 06, 2013) # (Released on December 18, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on January 01, 2014) # (Released on March 05, 2014) # (Released on October 15, 2014) # (Released on December 17, 2014) # (Released on March 18, 2015) # (Released on April 03, 2015) # (Release on December 23, 2015) # (Release on December 31, 2015) # NEGATIVE (Released on December 31, 2016) # REFLEXIÓN (Release on June 28, 2017) # Tasogare Archive (Released on December 29, 2017) # High End Prince (Released on December 29, 2017) }} List of Covered Songs YouTube links from his personal YT will no longer work due to his YT channel being terminated. (2010.10.24) # "Your Highness☆My Princess" feat. luz, MAO, Ramesses II, and Migi ni Usetsu (2010.12.24) # "GALLOWS BELL" (2011.02.19) # "Nilgiri" (2011.05.23) # "orange" (2011.08.19) # "Sayoko" feat. luz and Kurokun (2011.09.09) # "Onaji Hanashi" (The Same Story) feat. luz and Kurokun (2011.09.23) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. luz, ZERO, KK, MISAKI, Hyon, and lino (2012.01.13) # "White Day Kiss" (Parody of "Valentine Kiss") feat. un:c, Choumiryou, luz, and KOOL (2012.03.14) # "Hoshi no Uta" (Song of the Stars) -Acoustic ver.- (2012.06.19) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-fluffy Woodland Girl) feat. luz and Amekaeru (2012.09.07) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.11.02) # "Sarishinohara" -Re-mastered- (2012.11.12) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu -another story-" (Confession Rehearsal -another story-) (2012.11.27) # "WAVE" (2012.12.17) # "Pierrot" feat. luz and Seriyu (2013.01.14) # "Tegami" (Letter) -Piano ver.- feat. luz and kain (2013.02.08) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon -another story-" (First Love Picture Book -another story-) (2013.02.16) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (Answer of Jealousy) feat. Hiiragi Yuka, luz, and kain (2013.03.17) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (Answer of Jealousy) (2013.04.12) # "Arikitari Heroes" (Common Heroes) feat. kradness, luz, *Nano, Yuikonnu (2013.04.17) # "Marionette Syndrome" (2013.05.10) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2013.06.08) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2013.06.26) # "Ifuudoudou" (2013.11.16) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" feat. luz and kain (2013.12.13) # "Cherry Hunt" (2014.01.31) # "Lost Highlights" (Original with ) feat. luz, un:c and Mamu (2014.02.08) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. luz and Choumiryou (2014.02.19) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'ai-ka" feat. Urata, luz and kain (2014.03.05) # "Doku Ringo to Cinderella" (Poisoned Apple and Cinderella) (2014.05.25) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (2014.06.14) # "Koshitantan" (2014.06.27) # "Kokoronashi" (2014.07.04) # "Queen of Hearts" (Original with Kanon69)(2014.07.21) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.09.11) # "Peter Pan Syndrome" (2014.11.21) # "EveR ∞ LastinG ∞ NighT" -✽X'mas Edition 2014✽- feat. luz, Kakichoco, eclair, Glutamine, Matsushita, nero, Yuuto and Rishe (2014.12.25) # "Ikkitousen" (Matchless Warriors) (2015.01.23) # "Ai no Scenario" (2015.01.31) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (2015.03.06) # "REVOLVER" (2015.04.02) # "Gishinanki" (Jumping at Shadows) (2015.06.12) # "Masked bitcH" (2015.06.18) # "Labyrinth" (Original with Kanon69) -Short ver.- (2015.07.21) # "Lost in a Maze" (Original with Mafumafu) (2015.07.21) # "Balleriko" (Ballerina Girl) (2015.08.28) # "E? Aa, Sou." -Labyrinth ver.- (2015.10.06) # "Cinderella Paradox" (Original with ) (2015.11.14) # "Isshinfuran" (Wholeheartedly) -CSTA Rap Arrange- feat. luz and Piko (2015.12.13) # "Inokori Sensei" (Detained Teacher) feat. Dasoku and luz (2015.12.24) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.02.08) # "ID" feat. luz and nqrse (Original with Pusu) (2016.02.10) # "Dachura to Ringo" (Dachura and The Apple) (2016.04.08) # "Beast in the Beauty" (2016.05.29) # "Liar Dance" (2016.06.25) # "1925" (2016.07.23) # "Secret Answer" feat. Araki, un:c, kradness, Sekihan, Soraru, nqrse, Mafumafu and luz (2016.08.05) # "Cherry Hunt" -tWoluz edition- (2016.08.29) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Sekihan, majiko, kradness, Piko, Matsushita, luz, Ikasan, and ＿＿ (2016.09.16) # "Fragile" feat. Soraru and luz (2016.11.05) # "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" (Delusion Sentimentality Compensation Federation) (2016.12.03) # "Batsu Game" (Punishment Game (2016.12.17) # "Parasite" feat. nqrse, Mafumafu and luz (2016.12.23) # "Christmas Loco Lotion" feat. luz, Aho no Sakata, Hashiyan, ShounenT, and Amatsuki (2016.12.24) # "Romeo" feat. Araki and luz (2017.03.21) # "R-18" (2017.04.24) (YT Only) # "Fixer" feat. luz and Mafumafu (2017.04.27) # "REFLEXIÓN" (Original with Mafumafu) (2017.05.05) # "Charles" (2017.06.24) # "With you" (2017.07.23) (YT Only) # "Hibana" (Spark) (2017.08.15) # "Natsu Matsuri" (Summer Festival) feat. Amatsuki, Eve, 96Neko, Soraru, luz (2017.09.04) # "Inochi Bakkari" (Just Life) (2017.10.10) # "Camellia Complex" (2017.10.30) # "Mrs.Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs.Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. luz, nqrse, Soraru, and Mafumafu (2017.10.31) # "Proto Disco" (2017.12.11) # "Hitsuyou Fukaketsu" feat. Araki and luz (2017.12.29) # "Piña Colada" feat. luz and Senra (2018.1.3) # "CocktaiL" feat. Araki, un:c, Senra, Soraru, nqrse, Piko, Mafumafu, and luz (2018.01.11) # "Berserk" (2018.02.01) # "Merry Bad End" (2018.02.07) # "Sugar Hate" feat. nqrse and luz (2018.02.14) # "Deriheru Yondara Kimi ga Kita" (XYZ arrange) feat luz, kradness, nqrse, Araki, un:c and Piko (2018.03.09) # "SISTER" (Cutie Honey Universe ED) (short ver.) (2018.05.09) (YT only) }} Commercially Featured Discography Regular Edition = |track1title = Ifuudoudou |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Koshitantan |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = GLIDE |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni |track4info = (When Crooks Laugh) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Cherry Hunt |track5info = -tWoluz edition- |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Queen of Hearts |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Domino Taoshi |track7info = (Domino Effect) |track7lyricist = scop |track7composer = scop |track7arranger = |track8title = Angelfish |track8lyricist = Nem |track8composer = Nem |track8arranger = |track9title = Streaming Heart |track9info = -tWoluz edition- |track9lyricist = DECO*27 |track9composer = DECO*27 |track9arranger = |track10title = Hitorinbo Envy |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Suttonkyou Relic |track11info = (Scattered Relic) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru |track12info = (Drowning in a Wave of Sadness) -Arrange- |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = Mafumafu |track13title = Peter Pan Syndrome |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Kokoronashi |track14info = |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = }} |-| Animate limited ver. = |track1title = Ifuudoudou |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Koshitantan |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = GLIDE |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni |track4info = (When Crooks Laugh) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Cherry Hunt |track5info = -tWoluz edition- |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Queen of Hearts |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Domino Taoshi |track7info = (Domino Effect) |track7lyricist = scop |track7composer = scop |track7arranger = |track8title = Angelfish |track8lyricist = Nem |track8composer = Nem |track8arranger = |track9title = Streaming Heart |track9info = -tWoluz edition- |track9lyricist = DECO*27 |track9composer = DECO*27 |track9arranger = |track10title = Hitorinbo Envy |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Suttonkyou Relic |track11info = (Scattered Relic) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru |track12info = (Drowning in a Wave of Sadness) -Arrange- |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = Mafumafu |track13title = Peter Pan Syndrome |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Kokoronashi |track14info = |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = ↑Jinsei Game↓ |track15info = (Bonus CD) |track15lyricist = |track15composer = |track15arranger = }} |-| TSUTAYA limited ver. = |track1title = Ifuudoudou |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Koshitantan |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = GLIDE |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni |track4info = (When Crooks Laugh) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Cherry Hunt |track5info = -tWoluz edition- |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Queen of Hearts |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Domino Taoshi |track7info = (Domino Effect) |track7lyricist = scop |track7composer = scop |track7arranger = |track8title = Angelfish |track8lyricist = Nem |track8composer = Nem |track8arranger = |track9title = Streaming Heart |track9info = -tWoluz edition- |track9lyricist = DECO*27 |track9composer = DECO*27 |track9arranger = |track10title = Hitorinbo Envy |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Suttonkyou Relic |track11info = (Scattered Relic) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru |track12info = (Drowning in a Wave of Sadness) -Arrange- |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = Mafumafu |track13title = Peter Pan Syndrome |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Kokoronashi |track14info = |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = Pierrot |track15info = (Bonus CD) |track15lyricist = KEI |track15composer = KEI |track15arranger = }} |track1composer = |track1arranger = Kishi Toshiyuki |track2title = REVOLVER |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Ikkitousen |track3info = |track3lyricist = Umetora |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Gishinanki |track4info = |track4lyricist = Umetora |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Masked bitcH |track5 = |track5lyricist = q*Left |track5composer = GigaP |track5arranger = |track6title = Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara) |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = GigaP |track6arranger = |track7title = Ai ni Kijutsu-shi |track7lyricist = koyori |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Balleriko |track8info = |track8lyricist = MikitoP |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = E? Aa, Sou. |track9info = -Labyrinth ver.- |track9lyricist = papiyon |track9composer = |track9arranger = Kishi Toshiji |track10title = Lost in a Maze |track10info = |track10lyricist = Mafumafu |track10composer = Mafumafu |track10arranger = |track11title = Boku no Sotogawa |track11lyricist = ChouchouP |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Cinderella Paradox |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = kiss my eyes |track13lyricist = MikitoP |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Kokoronashi |track14info = -Piano arrange ver.- (Animate only) |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = }} Regular Edition (CD+Photobook)= |track1title = Reflexión |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Dearest, Dearest |track2info = |track2lyricist = Shouta Horie, Luz |track2composer = Shouta Horie |track2arranger = Shouta Horie |track3title = DISORDER |track3info = |track3lyricist = Leda |track3composer = Leda |track3arranger = Leda |track4title = Hikari |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = Toshiyuki Kishi |track5title = R-18 |track5info = |track5lyricist = , Mes (english lyrics) |track5composer = |track5arranger = Toshiyuki Kishi |track6title = DOLL |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Toshiyuki Kishi |track6arranger = Toshiyuki Kishi |track7title = Bestowing the Beauty (Reflexión ver.) |track7info = |track7lyricist = , Mes (english lyrics) |track7composer = |track7arranger = Hiroshi Shibasaki |track8title = R.e.f |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Toshiyuki Kishi |track8arranger = Toshiyuki Kishi |track9title = Heart Eater |track9info = |track9lyricist = DECO*27 |track9composer = DECO*27 |track9arranger = Rockwell |track10title = Camellia Complex |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = With you |track11info = |track11lyricist = luz, Roccol&Quinn (english guidance) |track11composer = |track11arranger = }} |-| First Edition (CD+DVD) = |track1title = Reflexión |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Dearest, Dearest |track2info = |track2lyricist = Shouta Horie, Luz |track2composer = Shouta Horie |track2arranger = Shouta Horie |track3title = DISORDER |track3info = |track3lyricist = Leda |track3composer = Leda |track3arranger = Leda |track4title = Hikari |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = Toshiyuki Kishi |track5title = R-18 |track5info = |track5lyricist = , Mes (english lyrics) |track5composer = |track5arranger = Toshiyuki Kishi |track6title = DOLL |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Toshiyuki Kishi |track6arranger = Toshiyuki Kishi |track7title = Bestowing the Beauty (Reflexión ver.) |track7info = |track7lyricist = , Mes (english lyrics) |track7composer = |track7arranger = Hiroshi Shibasaki |track8title = R.e.f |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Toshiyuki Kishi |track8arranger = Toshiyuki Kishi |track9title = Heart Eater |track9info = |track9lyricist = DECO*27 |track9composer = DECO*27 |track9arranger = Rockwell |track10title = "Camellia Complex" |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = With you |track11info = |track11lyricist = luz, Roccol&Quinn (english guidance) |track11composer = |track11arranger = }} |-| XYZP ONLINE shop Edition (CD+DVD)= |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Dearest, Dearest |track2info = |track2lyricist = Shouta Horie, Luz |track2composer = Shouta Horie |track2arranger = Shouta Horie |track3title = DISORDER |track3info = |track3lyricist = Leda |track3composer = Leda |track3arranger = Leda |track4title = Hikari |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = Toshiyuki Kishi |track5title = R-18 |track5info = |track5lyricist = , Mes (english lyrics) |track5composer = |track5arranger = Toshiyuki Kishi |track6title = DOLL |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Toshiyuki Kishi |track6arranger = Toshiyuki Kishi |track7title = Bestowing the Beauty (Reflexión ver.) |track7info = |track7lyricist = , Mes (english lyrics) |track7composer = |track7arranger = Hiroshi Shibasaki |track8title = R.e.f |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Toshiyuki Kishi |track8arranger = Toshiyuki Kishi |track9title = Heart Eater |track9info = |track9lyricist = DECO*27 |track9composer = DECO*27 |track9arranger = Rockwell |track10title = "Camellia Complex" |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = With you |track11info = |track11lyricist = luz, Roccol&Quinn (english guidance) |track11composer = |track11arranger = }} |-| Store Bonuses = Regular Edition (CD) = |track1composer = |track1arranger = Toshiyuki Kishi |track2title = Cutie Honey (SISTER Edition) |track2info = Theme of Cutie Honey |track2lyricist = Claude Q |track2composer = Takeo Watanabe |track2arranger = Shouta Horie |track3title = M.S.B.G. feat. Takeru (sleepyhead) |track3info = |track3lyricist = Takeru |track3composer = Leda |track3arranger = Leda |track4title = Queen of Heart (SISTER Edition) |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = Toshiyuki Kishi }} |-| Limited Edition (CD + DVD) = |track1composer = |track1arranger = Toshiyuki Kishi |track2title = Cutie Honey (SISTER Edition) |track2info = Theme of Cutie Honey |track2lyricist = Claude Q |track2composer = Takeo Watanabe |track2arranger = Shouta Horie |track3title = M.S.B.G. feat. Takeru (sleepyhead) |track3info = |track3lyricist = Takeru |track3composer = Leda |track3arranger = Leda |track4title = Queen of Heart (SISTER Edition) |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = Toshiyuki Kishi }} |-| XYZP Online Edition (CD + DVD) = |track1composer = |track1arranger = Toshiyuki Kishi |track2title = Cutie Honey (SISTER Edition) |track2info = Theme of Cutie Honey |track2lyricist = Claude Q |track2composer = Takeo Watanabe |track2arranger = Shouta Horie |track3title = M.S.B.G. feat. Takeru (sleepyhead) |track3info = |track3lyricist = Takeru |track3composer = Leda |track3arranger = Leda |track4title = Queen of Heart (SISTER Edition) |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = Toshiyuki Kishi }} Gallery |luz 1925.png|luz as seen in his cover of "1925" |sayoko kurokun luz.png|Kurokun (left) and luz (right) as seen in "Sayoko" |luz amakaeru yurufuwa.29949219.png|luz (left) and Amakaeru (right) as seen in their cover of "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" |luz mao ramesses miginiusetsu your highness my princess.png|luz, MAO, Ramesses II, and Migi ni Utetsu as seen in their cover of "Your Highness☆My Princess" |Ifuudoudou luz.png|luz as seen in his cover of "Ifuudoudou" |LuzXkainYIERFANCLUB.png|luz (right) and kain (left) as seen in their cover of "Yī Èr Fanclub" |luz white day kiss.25793483_p1.png|luz as seen in "White Day Kiss" |ID - luz nqrse pusu - RAHWIA.png|From top to bottom: luz, nqrse and Pusu as seen in "ID" }} Trivia * The name of his first album, "tWoluz," comes from two + luz, which sounds like "truth," the theme of the album. * He stated in a TwitCast that he used to play the piano when we has little, however he has forgotten how to. * He's been seen writing English at fluent level in social media. }} External Links * Blog (deleted) * Website * mixi * mixi community * Twitter * instagram